


Entwined

by weirddreams



Category: Original Work
Genre: Bathing/Washing, Begging, Bondage, Extremely Dubious Consent, F/F, Porn With Very Little Plot, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rough Sex, Sex with plants, Shameless Smut, Vaginal Fingering, Vines
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-02
Updated: 2020-09-20
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:21:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23966074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/weirddreams/pseuds/weirddreams
Summary: An adventurer encounters one very angry forest spirit.
Relationships: Original Female Character/Original Female Character
Comments: 7
Kudos: 65





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This gets pretty weird and violent. Please read the tags and content warnings.  
> Needless to say, fantasizing about violence is not the same as condoning it. Stay safe, sane and consensual. And don’t piss of forest spirits.

This was bad, Ava was realizing. Just how bad she wasn’t yet sure, but certainly quite a bit.

She had been walking in the forest since before dawn – long enough to realize that the townsfolk who hired her to solve their forest-monster problem had not been entirely forthcoming with her.  
“Oh, save us”, they said. “A monster is killing our people” they said. “Innocent workers disappear into the night” they said. “We’ll pay you” they said, more importantly. They failed to mention the ugly, barren incision cutting right into the heart of the woods, the coal mining tearing apart the hills, and the very distinctly pissed off feeling that radiated from the entire landscape. She was just about to turn around, march into the town and tell them she did not sign up for dealing with an angry guardian spirit. Honestly, given the look of the place she couldn’t blame it. If she was a forest spirit she would probably feel a little murderous herself. So she was about to go back, when the forest decided to grab her feet. 

She fell forward, and as soon as her hands touched the ground her wrists were encircled with vines. She tried to move and immediately discovered that doing so just made things worse.  
There was a movement behind her, barely audible, but definitely there. For lack of better options, she decided to be hopeful about it.  
“Any chance you could help me get free of those vines?” she called out.  
Whoever was there got closer, she could now nearly feel them move. A voice, soft and deep, came from behind her. “Oh, those?” it asked as the vines suddenly tightened around her wrists and ankles. 

Oh. Right, Ava though. This bad

The plants that held her hands in place moved now, creeping up the surrounding trees and lifting her up. She found herself suspended, arms above her head, feet barely touching the ground.  
“Let’s have a look at you” the voice said.  
The view of the person who stepped from behind her and looked her up and down temporarily stopped her mind from worrying and made her stare in stunned silence. She was tall and lean, and fully naked, and very certainly not human. There was the skin, to begin with, deep emerald fading into darker, brownish tones on her feet and hands, and into a pale green on her round breasts. Her eyes were the color of sage and there seemed to be a storm stirring within them. Her hair was a cascade of thin sprigs, covered in tiny, vividly green leaves. All of her hair, Ava couldn’t help noticing, as her eyes moved down. She was breathtakingly beautiful, Ava thought, suddenly realizing she was more aroused than afraid.

“Who are you?” she couldn’t help but ask, although she was pretty sure she knew the answer. Though for a spirit, her captor looked surprisingly tangible.  
“Who do you think I am?” she answered. “I am the forest you humans have been invading”.  
Ava knew that she should be very, very scared right now. She still couldn’t move. The vines were painfully tight around her wrists. She was acutely aware of just how powerless and exposed she was.  
The spirit moved closer. “Do you have any idea what it feels like to be violated in this way?” she hissed. “Maybe we should find out?”.  
Awed. That was the word, Ava realized. She was not scared, she was in awe.  
“I can understand your anger” she told her captor.  
“Understand?” the spirit closed in on her. “You are not required to understand. You are just required to endure as I take my vengeance”.  
This shouldn’t be making me wet, Ava thought, despite the evidence to the contrary. Against her better judgment, she found herself saying: “I’d be willing to do that too”.  
The spirit seemed to hesitate, head tilted to the side, her expression somewhere between rage and confusion.  
I really shouldn’t be saying this, Ava thought. She is quite literally a force of nature. She probably couldn’t control her anger even if she wanted to.  
“I wasn’t planning on asking your permission” the spirit said, her voice sending a bolt down Ava’s spine.  
Abandoning all caution, she answered: “Good thing then I didn’t wait for you to ask before giving it”.  
The spirit walked the final step towards her and cupped Ava’s cheek in her hand. Her eyes were nearly tender as she said “You stupid, stupid human”.

A vine rose from the ground, gripping the front of Ava’s shirt. It pulled down, ripping off the buttons. Another set of vines took hold of her pants. She heard the fabric tear and a sharp sting of pain where one of the vines brushed her skin let her know that this time the creepers had thorns. They tore the cloth to shreds and soon she found herself naked from the waist down, her shirt open and exposing her breasts.

The vines around her wrists crept down her arms, pulling the folds of her shirt further apart and entwining themselves around her chest. She then felt one of the plants holding her feet doing the same, crawling slowly up her leg until the tip touched her pussy. She tried to stir but she was held firmly in place. The vine found her clit and stroked it a few times, drawing a moan from her throat. The spirit in front of her smiled, as the vine retreated. She could see it now, looking down, and she watched as a bud at its end bloomed into a strange, thick-petaled flower. The tendril advanced again. The flower enfolded her clit and Ava moaned again, the moan turning into a pitiful little whine as the plant started vibrating, sending sparks throughout her body.

She now felt another vine pressing slightly against the entrance of her vagina. It lingered there a short moment, stroking and caressing, then pushed in, all the way in one brusque movement. Ava gasped, but she had gotten wet even before the plants started touching her, and the tendril slid in smoothly.

“Well, this was a little too easy” the spirit frowned. Immediately, two more vines rose up from the ground and pushed inside Ava, brutally and unceremoniously. This time she screamed, as the plants began moving inside her, sliding back and forth, all the while undulating and twisting around each other. Her body was rocked by their movement, retreating slowly, then pushing back in, in quick, hard thrusts, gradually picking up the pace, until she felt herself approaching climax. Her whole body shivered and a continuous, load moan escaped her throat. 

The vines kept moving as she rode out her first orgasm. They solely changed the rhythm, slowing down, letting her feel every inch thrusting and throbbing inside her. The flower was still on her clit, its constant hum slowly becoming painful with over-stimulation. She lost count of how long this lasted. She could hear herself scream, but was hardly aware of making the sound. Her head was spinning. In front of her the spirit’s gray-green eyes watched her intently and, despite it all, she found herself enraptured by them, fascinated and dazzled by her beauty. 

As the vines violated her, the spirit played lazily with her breasts. “You’re pretty” she whispered conversationally in her ear. “I might keep you”.  
Yes, please, do that, a part of Ava thought to her own surprise, and even as she struggled against the restraints, she came again, her body trembling with pleasure.  
The spirit laughed, throwing her head back, the tiny leaves on her hair swinging and catching light.  
“You’re a strange human” she said, shaking her head. 

She waved a hand and yet another vine rose from the ground, this one much thicker than the previous ones. She smiled slyly as she saw Ava’s eyes widen. The tip of the tendril pressed against her pussy, next to the others and Ava felt panic raise within her.  
“Please, no” she managed to whisper.  
“Hush” the spirit said softly, squeezing her breast as the tendril started pushing inside her.  
“Please, please, no more” Ava pleaded, as she felt herself stretched beyond what she imagined possible.  
“And here I thought you understood me and wished to endure my anger?” the spirit teased. “Shouldn’t you be begging me for more?”. Her fingers closed on one of Ava’s nipples, pinching and turning. “Come on” she hissed in Ava’s ear. “Say it. Beg me to take you harder”.  
Ava thought she might be going insane. She felt as though her body might break under this relentless assault, although whether it was from pain or pleasure she couldn’t quite tell. Every time the vines thrust inside her she thought she could take no more, and yet she knew she didn’t want this to end.  
Ava’s face was now nearly buried in the spirit’s hair. Up close they smelled of wet earth and fresh grass. “Say it” she whispered again.  
“Please...” Ava said, her throat sore and her voice trembling. “Please take me harder”.  
The vines fucked her, furiously and mercilessly, and the flower vibrated, making her quiver and shake, as she screamed “Please, oh yes, please, take me!”.

The spirit’s face closed in and her lips touched Ava’s lips, kissing her hungrily, a quick tongue forcing itself inside her mouth, teeth biting. A wave of pleasure and pain combined washed over Ava, as she orgasmed for the third time, shouting and thrashing in the plant’s firm embrace. 

Her vision became blurry and her body went limp. She was only vaguely aware of the vines moving to lay her down in the moss, as the spirit watched her ravaged body spread before her. Spots of gold and green danced before her eyes as she slipped out of consciousness.


	2. Chapter 2

Ava awoke to a soft, susurrating sound. She opened her eyes and saw nearby a stream of quick, clear water, bubbling and shimmering. She looked around, taking in her surroundings. She appeared to be laying on a thick pillow of moss, by the waterside. By the bright light filtering through the leaves above her she gauged the time to be somewhere between late morning and early afternoon. 

She turned her head and saw the spirit, sitting cross-legged a few steps away and watching her. The events of past day came back to her and she recoiled instinctively.  
“You don’t need to be afraid” the spirit said, her voice more matter of fact than reassuring.

Ava looked at her again – the perfect curves of her body, the olive shade of her nipples contrasting with her pale breasts, the green sparkles among her wood-brown hair. She seemed different, Ava thought, like a landscape after the weather had changed. Sited in a beam of sunlight, she looked calm and poised. Her face was inscrutably serious, stern even. Was Ava scared? It would certainly be madness not to be. And yet she felt very little fear. What was it then that she felt? Ava wondered. She looked at every logical emotion in this situation: anger, resentment, hatred... She tried them on for size, and found that they didn’t fit, just like it wouldn’t be fitting to rage at the sky for a storm or blame a mountain for an avalanche. What she did feel, she didn’t quite know how to describe. It was nebulous and undefined, yet overwhelming. 

“I am not afraid” she said, returning the spirit’s gaze.

“I have hurt you” the spirit said, still expressionless. A fact, not an apology.

“I don’t feel hurt” Ava said, realizing that it was true: to her surprise, she was not in any pain. She felt rested, if anything. “Why don’t I feel hurt?” she asked, confused.

“I healed you. You can go now”. 

Ava hesitated for a moment, inspecting again her own feelings, perplexed by what she found. The memory of what happened to her was vivid in her mind and, thinking of it, she felt heat rising to her cheeks and desire stirring in her loins. 

“What if I don’t want to go?” she asked.

The spirit smiled faintly at that.  
“Yes, I have noticed that you are rather unusual that way” she said. Then, impassive once again, she added “But this is no place for you, human. Go away”. 

Ava tried to ignore the sharp pang of disappointment those words caused and focus on her next steps instead. She sat up and attempted to collect herself. She should probably go back to the town, tell the people who hired her she wouldn’t be killing any monsters. Then, she would quickly need some money so it would be wise to move on, look for another place where someone might be willing to pay her. On to the next adventure. Somehow, this didn’t seem right. She couldn’t picture simply carrying on with her life. 

She also couldn’t help but notice that, despite what she said, the spirit had brought her to wherever this place was, when she could have just taken her to the edge of the forest and left her there. 

However, all those thoughts were overshadowed by the way the spirit’s very presence made her skin tingle and something in her chest flutter. She was not entirely certain that, was she to stand up, her knees would actually carry her. 

“I don’t think I will go” she found herself saying, casually.

The spirit frowned at her.  
“You confuse me, human. What exactly are you trying to achieve?” she asked.

“I might just feel like staying here” Ava shrugged. 

The spirit’s eyes narrowed and it seemed to Ava that a shadow passed through them.  
“Do not anger me again” she said.

Yes, a part of Ava thought. Let’s not anger the all-powerful forest goddess.   
It seemed, however, that was not the part of her currently in control of her mouth.  
“Why not?” she answered instead “I rather enjoyed what happened the last time I did”.

The spirit moved suddenly, so quickly Ava barely registered it. In a blink of an eye she was crouching before Ava, face inches from her own. 

“Did you?” she asked, part perplexity, part threat.

Before Ava could answer, as quickly as she moved towards her the spirit grabbed her wrists and pushed her back down into the moss. She straddled her, holding her down, and Ava tried struggling briefly but became entirely distracted by the touch of the spirit’s tights, warm against her skin. 

“Answer me” the spirit hissed. “I restrained you and took you by force. I had you begging for more even as you begged for mercy. Is that what you want?”

Staring up into the spirit’s unreadable eyes, Ava found herself nodding. She could not bring herself to speak, her breath gone and her chest aflutter. She felt transfixed by the spirit’s closeness, her skin, in shades of deep green, against Ava’s skin, her face framed by glimmers of gold and emerald. As Ava looked above her, to the canopy of trees filtering light to the clearing she had an overpowering feeling that she was not just pinned to the ground by the spirit’s hands, but held by something vast, immensely dangerous and beautiful.   
“Yes” she managed to whisper. 

The spirit shifted and Ava felt herself brusquely lifted up, turned around, and thrown back onto the ground on her belly. She expected the spirit to be strong, but still she was astonished by the ease with which she picked her up as though she had no weight at all and she instinctively struggled against her grip.

“Oh, now you fight me?” the spirit breathed in her ear in a voice that was nearly playful. Once more, Ava felt something wrap itself around her wrists, but this time it was thick roots that sprouted from the ground and immobilized her arms, forcing her to lay still, her face buried in the moss. 

She felt the spirit move on top of her again and, based on the previous day’s experience, she expected a swift assault. She could barely stop herself from trembling with both fear and anticipation. But this time the spirit’s hands moved slowly up her body, reaching for her hair and brushing it away to the side. She then leaned over and placed a kiss at the nape of Ava’s neck. As she did so, Ava felt the tips of hard nipples brush against her back. Arousal made her quiver and she inhaled sharply. 

“Already?” the spirit inquired, amused, as she continued to kiss down Ava’s neck and along her spine. Where the previous day had been brutal and primal, this felt nearly solemn. As each brush of the spirit’s lips, each touch of her tongue made Ava shiver, she could see up close the sun-illuminated moss, tiny jewels of light lodged in the underwood. Once more she got the impression of the presence of something all encapsulating that she urgently wished to surrender to. 

The spirit took her time, kissing, caressing, and teasing. By the time she run her fingers along the curve of Ava’s ass and slid them between her legs, Ava felt like a needy mess, wet and longing to be taken. She tried to contain herself, hoping her eagerness didn’t show too much, but she realized that was a pointless endeavor when the spirit hovered her hand just above her pussy and commanded “Ask me nicely”.  
“Please” Ava whispered breathlessly, her hips moving nearly of their own accord to seek the spirit’s touch.  
The spirit’s fingers caressed the inside of her tights but didn’t move any closer.  
“Please what?” she asked.  
Ava let a frustrated whine escape her, but could barely find her voice. “Please fuck me” she breathed.  
“Louder” the spirit ordered and the tone of command made Ava lose all composure.  
“Please fuck me” she pleaded again, her voice strangely high-pitched and shaky to her own ears.

The spirit stroked Ava’s clit with her thumb, as she pressed a finger to her entrance. She slid it inside, then quickly another, and started moving them back and forth in slow, deliberate moves. Forgetting all semblance of dignity, Ava moaned and gasped as the fingers thrust deep inside her. Her body was rocked gently, her breasts pressed against the pillow of moss beneath her. Harder and harder the spirit fucked her, rubbing her clit and curling her fingers in a way that drove little screams from Ava’s throat.

Just as she felt herself about to come, the spirit stopped abruptly. Ava barely had the time to protest, as she felt movement again and found the spirit sited right in font of her, the pale green gaze fixed on her face. She stroked Ava’s brow, removing a strand of hair from her face.  
“Do not worry, I am not done with you” she said, as Ava felt her fingers replaced by what she guessed was another vine. “I just like watching you scream”.

Immediately, the same rebellious impulse that kept getting her into this situation rose in Ava again and she found herself grinding her teeth to stifle all sound. The spirit simply lifted her eyebrows, as the vine inside Ava picked up pace, moving now in deep, furious thrusts. Waves of pleasure made her whole body tremble as she struggled to make no sound. 

All the while, the spirit watched her, her fingers playing with Ava’s hair, her gaze calm, nearly pensive. Whatever composure Ava was trying to maintain was quickly dissolving whenever she met the spirit’s eyes. Rays of light filtered by the canopy above them wandered over her emerald skin and Ava though she hadn’t known that an experience could feel this carnal and primal and at the same time same time profoundly otherworldly. She wanted to melt, disappear into the green and golden haze that seemed to surround her. This, more then anything, made her give in. A loud moan escaped her lips, and then all the sound she was holding back came out as an orgasm shook her body. 

She laid on the moss, limp, entirely spent, her head spinning. The vine retreated, as well as the restraints holding her, but she didn’t have the strength to move. She didn’t protest when, after a while, the spirit picked her up and carried her towards the stream. She walked into the water until it was waist-high then slowly lowered Ava into the current. It was cold, as Ava expected, but not unpleasant. The spirit held her firmly with one arm and used the other to wash her carefully. Ava didn’t know if it was the water, the touch, or both, but she now realized how the spirit had healed her previously – whatever pain, discomfort or wariness she felt was quickly dissipating, until she felt rested, and relaxed, but sleepy. She spirit carried her back to shore and laid her down in the moss again. As Ava’s eyes were closing and she was slipping into sleep, she could see the spirit standing above her. “Now I am done with you” she said, then turned away. Already asleep, Ava didn’t see her leave.


End file.
